In order to protect a passenger's safety, the seats of various motor traffic means will be installed with various safety protection apparatuses, such as various safety belt or child seats. For an adult, in the event of a frontal collision accident, seat belts protect passengers as well as constraint the torso of the passengers on the seat, but the passenger's head will continue to move because of inertia, thereby acting force occurs between the head and body, therefore, the passenger's body still may suffer serious damage, especially the cervical vertebra. For a child, if the seat belt or child seat is adopted as a protective apparatus, due to he sits in seated position, when a frontal collision accident occurs, although the torso is bound on the seat, the head will still lean forward and backward because of inertia, thereby causing damage to the cervical vertebra. For an infant, generally he cannot sit by himself, or cannot sit for a long time, but can only lie flat, or cuddled in the arms of an adult, thus safety protection lacks. The prior art has not solved the safety protection problems for infants in a car.
In addition, for adults, the prior art lacks the apparatus that is able to protect the safety of adults in a prone position state, especially for the pregnant women and full-time truck drivers, there is a big risk when resting in the car in prone position.